This invention relates generally to the construction of manufactured or modular buildings. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods used to anchor a building against vertical upward loads caused by high winds.
State and Federal laws, regulations and codes require that manufactured or modular buildings bear predetermined horizontal or vertical loads caused by high winds. A manufactured or modular building may be supported on an array of masonry block columns and concrete pads. Concrete pads are formed in the ground according to a predetermined arrangement to support a building. One or more masonry block columns are coupled to the respective pads by rebar rods extending through the blocks and into the concrete pads. A cement fill is poured in the masonry blocks to support the column on the concrete pads.
Connectors (not shown) known to those skilled in the art secure the building frame to the masonry columns. In addition, tie down connectors are installed to counteract uplift and sliding forces caused by high winds. The tie down connectors typically include a ground anchor having a shaft buried in the ground with a head exposed above the ground. The ground anchors are positioned at locations in the ground not occupied by the concrete pads. Straps affixed to the building frame, or I-beams supporting the building, are coupled to the heads of the ground anchors tying the building to the ground anchor to counteract the forces created by high winds.